This invention relates to a device and method for containing an unfired cartridge when it is ejected from an automatic or semi-automatic firearm. The conventional process of unloading a semi-automatic or fully automatic firearm generally follows the steps of first pointing the firearm in a safe direction, or into a clearing device. The cartridge magazine then is removed from the firearm. Next, the bolt is pulled back to eject the unfired cartridge from the chamber.
Presently, the unfired cartridge is ejected from the firearm onto the floor or ground, resulting in the possibility of damage to the cartridge or contamination of the cartridge. There also is a possibility of the cartridge being detonated by an object (such as a small sharp stone) when the cartridge hits the ground.
After the cartridge is ejected, the bolt closes automatically when released by the operator. Typically, the person clearing or unloading the firearm then reopens the bolt and holds it open to ensure that the firearm is indeed clear by means of a visual inspection. The operator then releases the bolt once again; and the firearm is closed.
In normal operation of automatic or semi-automatic firearms, a spring loaded catch in the magazine presses against a bolt retaining latch in the firearm to hold the bolt open after the last round has been fired. This allows for immediate reloading by insertion of a new magazine without requiring the operator to cycle the bolt to chamber another round. When a partially full magazine is removed from a firearm, however, the bolt retaining latch is not engaged; so that the ejection of the round in the firing chamber from the firearm normally results in an automatic reclosing of the bolt, as described above.
It is desirable to provide a cartridge containment device and method for capturing and containing an unfired cartridge from the firing chamber of a firearm when the firearm is unloaded.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cartridge containment device and method.
It is another object of this invention to provide cartridge containment device and method for capturing and containing an unfired cartridge from an automatic or semi-automatic firearm during unloading of the firearm.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an improved cartridge containment device which replaces the cartridge magazine of a semi-automatic or automatic firearm to capture an unfired cartridge from the firing chamber during the unloading process.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved catching and containment device for an unfired cartridge during the unloading of an automatic or semi-automatic firearm which prevents ejection of the cartridge from the firearm and places the unfired cartridge in the containment device.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a device for catching and containing a cartridge during the unloading of a pump-action, automatic or semi-automatic magazine-fed firearm having an ejection port (with or without an ejection port cover) includes a cartridge containment box. The containment box has an open top and is enclosed on all of its other sides. It is configured, at least in the top portion thereof, to the general configuration of a cartridge magazine used with the particular firearm with which it is to be used. The open top underlies the loading/ejection chamber of the firearm. A plate is spaced from and attached to the cartridge containment box, and extends upwardly to overlie the ejection port of the firearm to prevent a cartridge from being ejected therefrom and to cause the cartridge to fall into the containment box.